Archimedes
Archimedes, or just Archie, is one of the main characters in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. He is voiced by John Beach and later inspired the character of Ozzie in Avalon: Web of Magic. Archie is a magic animal that takes care accompanies Tamara and the other Jewel Riders on their quest to save Avalon and rescue his master, the great wizard Merlin. He is highly intelligent and capable of talking like a human. Since Merlin's disappearance, Archie has stayed close to the girls becoming their confidant and friend. In the show ]] Archimedes is a talking owl that takes care of Tamara and the other Jewel Riders as counselor and chaperon in Merlin's absence. He is Tamara's constant companion, the wise but nearsighted owl that used to sit on Merlin's shoulder when not busy with housekeeping of their house. Archie has taken it upon himself to replace Merlin as the girls' teacher while they struggle to learn the powers of their Enchanted Jewels in their fight to defeat the evil sorceress Lady Kale and bring back Merlin. It is been some time since Archie has performed any magic, so he does not get most of it right, however, his kind words and support always mean a lot. Archie constantly worries about the Jewel Riders and gets very upset if they even think about going anywhere without their feathery chaperon. However, he is after all, only an owl, and not much of an expert on what teenage girls are thinking and planning. But he does his best, and the girls love Archie and know he will always be there for them. Gallery File:Archieblasted.png|Archie blasted down by Lady Kale in "Jewel Quest, Part I" File:Archie girls.png|Archimedes with the Jewel Riders in "Travel Trees Can't Dance" File:Archie and the girls.png|Archie with the girls in "Full Circle" File:Archie Kale.png|'Maltese Owl' crystallized Archie and Kale in "Wizard of Gardenia" Archie ride.png|Archie & Tamara on Shadowsong in "Trouble in Elf Town" Clip_7.png |A giant Archie in "The Fortune Jewel" Behind the scenes The show's Archimedes was inspired by the talking owl of the same name from T.H. White's Arthurian novel series The Once and Future King. ''In a very early version known as ''Enchanted Camelot, there has been a small golden-colored owl for a character that would become Tamara. The "Jewel Quest, Part I" storyboard images show Archie without cloting, with different glasses, and a narrowed beak. In the Enchanted Camelot scripts, Archie could only speak telepathically like the other magical animals, and Tamara ("Melody") had to tell the others what he was saying. Archie was voiced by John Beach in English. His voice actors in other languages includes Achim Schülke in German, Jean-Francois Kopf in French, and Pietro Ubaldi in Italian. Legacy In Avalon: Web of Magic, Archie inspired Ozymandius, better known as Ozzie. They both have long Greek names that are shortened, and they have similar vocal tics.Character Comparisons: Adriane and Ozzie | The Avalon Archive There is also a magical owl named Ariel in Avalon. See also * List of characters References Category:Animals Category:Main characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Male characters